A Drawerfull of Knives
by MiraiYume
Summary: Originated in honor of Knives Day! A Knivescentric oneshot series using various writing techniques. Look into the mind of everyone's favorite Genocidal Plant!
1. Sonnet, 01

Author's Notes: Welcome to my Knives Day contribution! I don't know how many of these I'll include, so we'll just see! I like to post these ideas in threes, as you'll notice. So, here's to everyone's favorite Genocidal Plant!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

01. Sonnet

Title: N/A

* * *

I must remain clam and cool, despite him;

he claims peace and denies any bloodshed

although he certainly has no problem

using violence on myself instead.

But I forgive him, blood's thicker than her;

he can't be blamed for his secondhand thoughts –

still he'll take note, my threat I'll deliver:

he's tangled in the web, tied up in knots.

He'll suffer, I'll make certain of that,

he can't be everywhere, savior of all...

Do you see on the carcass where I spat?

You see my name in blood letters I scrawl?

Oh yes, dear brother, I, Knives, have returned

and left you a present you have well earned.


	2. Drabble, Insane

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

02. Drabble

Title: Insane

* * *

Knives stood alone in the dark, looking out over the planet stretched out before. The unseen breeze of the night stirred some of the sand, throwing it through the air before it settled down again. His blue eyes glinted in the moonlight.

"What a bother," he said, turning from the scene. As he strode back to the place he currently resided, something loomed up out of the dark, sunk a pointed object painfully into his side.

An insane man, lost, the spike studded bat his weapon.

Knives wrenched away; the man didn't even see the knife before it impaled him.


	3. Poem, Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

03. Poem

Title: Misunderstanding

* * *

Unresolved pain, token betrayal, hidden feelings and a sense of something being lost

plagued by that which shouldn't be missing

anger, aggression, misunderstanding, motive, dire consequences

almost killed by that which shouldn't be an enemy

utter darkness, hushed moment, a sense of the end, altered destinies

missed opportunities lead to unfortunate endings

yearning, pity, sorrow, frustration, two halves meet

the missing puzzle parts can be answered by the other

unending sorrow, lost lives, endless, senseless, power, greed

convinced of being in the right

one step ahead, one jugular cut clean and smooth

protection against that which would otherwise destroy...

...isn't it obvious?


	4. Sonnet, 04

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

04. Sonnet

Title: N/A

* * *

Residing above that which I despise,

striving for the ultimate harmony,

unattainable 'till the spider dies,

then you will know the truth – I set you free.

Without the venom to poison you still,

you'll rise beyond our false imperfection,

fighting free from the web that aims to steal

our souls and prevent my restoration.

So return brother, for I promise you

I'm merely righting a wrong long ignored;

together I'll earn us what's long past due

invincible, our kind won't be abhorred.

Alone save for you is life at ease;

two kings, one planet, the killing shall cease.


	5. Drabble, Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

05. Drabble

Title: Sun

* * *

The sweat dripped into Legato's eyes, _damn this planet is hot_, reverberated through his mind. He looked ahead to the moving form of his Master. The formidable being seemed unperturbed by the heat, moving at a pace that should have caused heat stroke in a lesser being.

Knives frowned. The twin suns burned down on him, he could feel his hair literally frying under the heat. For a minute he paused, wondering if he could fry the little spiders. If anyone could use the sun against them, he could. Then again, it could be less satisfying than killing them himself.

He continued on, mentally filing the idea away. Legato followed, still sweating.


	6. Poem, Communication

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

06. Poem

Title: Communication

* * *

One by one

_Immortal, invincible, you say heartless_

They face me and die

_I've got power, desire, a final dream_

And when it's over and done

_I'm a planner, schemer, you say a mess_

You ask me why

_I've got talent, direction, a malicious gleam_

for you and me brother

_I'm consistent, relentless, you say goodbye_

let's take the stage

_I've got forgiveness, consideration, a way to reconciliation_

we've got only each other

_I'm alive, a sibling, you only cry_

now turn the final page

_I've got a future, a win, and no hesitation_


	7. Sonnet, 07

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

07. Sonnet

Title: N/A

* * *

You ask me why I'm the way that I am

and unrelenting I question your motives;

I'm not foolish, saying yes sir or ma'am,

won't be drawn in; knocked out with sedatives.

You spout off love and peace, yet even you

raise up a gun to defend, no preserve

those ideals that spiders don't use;

it's a lonely battle and undeserved.

A butterfly can only hide so long,

come back to me before it's too late;

let them lie, cheat, murder, these traits are strong,

it's in their nature to annihilate.

You can't change them, they just are what they are;

better to kill that which will only scar.


	8. Drabble, Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

08. Drabble

Title: Reflection

* * *

He stared at the mirror, his own blue eyes looking back, almost unbelieving, at himself. It unnerved him a little bit; he hadn't realized quite how much he and his brother looked alike.

Maybe their hair was differently styled (but it hadn't always been) and there were slight facial deviations, but there wasn't much in the way of differences. And now as he gazed at himself, it seemed the only major physical difference was that with which they saw the world.

Granted, there was more to both other than eye color.

Too bad mirrors don't reflect what's on the inside.


	9. Poem, Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

09. Poem

Title: Introductions

* * *

**: who am I?**

Smile

cold, calculating

pearly whites distorted by blood

Blink

silent, sinister

tranquil blue disfigured by prejudice

Fist

clenched, careful

soft peach hardened by revenge

Knife

brooding, brilliant

swift silver left in a carcass

**: such is my life**


	10. Parody, My Baby Brother

Author's Notes: Back for the monthly update! I only have three for you, sorry, I've been busy and these have actually been written for like...a month now. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

10. Parody 

Original Poem: My Little One, by Tennessee Williams

My Title: My Baby Brother

* * *

My baby brother whose mind is free, 

who is naive in worldly things,

whose heart is open on his sleeve,

and leaps into her teaching things,

I beg him not. Indeed, in vain.

He follows her, set up for pain.

Weakness, weakness, in his heart...

Without them we must depart

and remember not their poison lies,

for we and they each other despise

and I fear her hold on him is too tight

and I'll lose him only to spite.


	11. Drabble, Sibling Rivalry

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

11. Drabble 

Title: Sibling Rivalry

* * *

It was funny, he thought, in reflection. There wasn't much else to do, as his body regenerated, regrew, whatever you wanted to call it.

Anyway, it was a funny thing, his brother. The so called pacifist who was worse then the devil when the right buttons were pushed. What was it he had been called? Oh yes.

Diablo.

An imposing figure, actually striking fear in the hearts of those who saw him. Inexplicably in shadows, tall and foreboding. The exact thing Knives himself strived for.

He had it, that stance, that frightful aura of evil. But his brother wore it so well, and he was appropriately called so. Was he jealous, he wondered, of his brother?

Diablo...


	12. Poem, Missing You

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

12. Poem

Title: Missing You

* * *

Alone 

save for the wind

blowing the sand

across my face

numbly, I don't feel it.

Not really alone

they stand behind me

waiting my command

across their faces

dead, they don't feel life.

Hesitation holds my tongue

and blinking the grains of sand from my eyes

I stare down at you

in my mind.

Anger loosens my tongue

and clenching the tension in my fists

I stare down at nothing

in my mind.

Alone


	13. Haiku, 13

Author's Notes: Hooray, another monthly update! I certainly hope you like thes!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

13. Haiku

Title: N/A

* * *

The thick red liquid

that which quenches my vengeance

for revolution


	14. Drabble, Thumb

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

14. Drabble

Title: Thumb

* * *

Vash was curled up beside him, noisy slurping as he sucked his thumb. Back to back, Knives sensed the serene warmth his brother gave off and he chewed his lip. 

He couldn't sleep.

Meanwhile, Vash sighed contentedly as he relaxed, deep breathes a sign of sleep. Knives contemplated his own thumb. Despite feeling it was a disgusting habit, he hesitantly raised his thumb to his mouth before inserting it and sucking lightly. To his surprise, it did induce a calming feeling and before long he relaxed, closed his eyes and started to drift off.

The door opened and she peered in, her scent wafting through the air, and now he was really wishing he didn't have his thumb in his mouth.

"'Night Vash. 'Night Knives." Rem brushed her hands over the twin heads lightly, running them down their long hair.

She touched the wrong heads.

Knives never told his twin that she had once mistaken them,

in the dark,

with their eyes closed,

before haircuts.

Though it was more a pride thing than a compassion thing.

He would never admit he had sucked his thumb.


	15. Poem, Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

15. Poem

Title: Moon

* * *

Every time my eyes 

stray upwards

and I catch that crater in the moon

I remember how he

almost accepted

his lot in life and it gives me the

ambition to continue


	16. Haiku, 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

16. Haiku

Title: N/A

* * *

Keen gleam in blue eye 

malicious on principle

reaching for Eden


	17. Drabble, Ladybug

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

17. Drabble

Title: Ladybug

* * *

Knives stared intently at the ladybug crawling up the blade of grass. His intense gaze watched each tiny leg move, saw the hesitance from unseen obstacles, and he focused on the meaningless of the task as the bug reached the top only to turn around and crawl back down. 

"Whatcha doing?" Vash said loudly, flopping down beside him. "Oh cool, a ladybug!" Knives didn't even flinch, he was accustomed to this sort of behavior.

"Just watching," he replied.

"Why?" Vash asked, puzzled.

"Because I can," answered Knives, somewhat impatiently.

"Well, dinner's ready," announced Vash. "Rem said we should hurry up."

"Fine," sighed Knives as he got up. It amazed him how his twin missed some of the most important things.


	18. Poem, Twitch

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

18. Poem

Title: Twitch

* * *

Every time 

I see her chop vegetables

with that

knife

my fingers

twitch but I don't tell

Vash because

I don't want him to

worry


	19. Parody, Forever

Author's Notes: Hey, a little update here! Hope you like 'em!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

19. Parody 

Original Poem: Time, by R. Tagore

My Title: Forever

* * *

We, the Plants, do not count years, 

because time is forever.

No matter how much changes over time

nothing changes for us and what we want.

Our lives rest on the edge of time

and we don't spill over the edge.


	20. Drabble, Mirror

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

20. Drabble 

Title: Mirror

* * *

For a long time after the events at July Knives refused to look into a mirror. Even now, every time he did, he flinched. Ever so slightly, but it was there. He recognized the look on the face in the mirror.

It was the set mouth, the eyes open just a little too wide to look sane, and an intense amount of determination hidden within it all.

For him, it was the look on his face for as long as he could remember. It was the determination he had to destroy humanity before they destroyed everything once again.

But he saw it on his brother too. He saw it on his brother's face when his brother was fighting him. When his brother was trying to save humanity.

He didn't look into a mirror because he wanted to cherish the idea of his Eden.


	21. Poem, Ironic

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

21. Poem

Title: Ironic

* * *

Once upon a time

I was hated for being who I was

and now I am feared because of it.

But it's funny because

the only one who knows who to fear

is the one who is really feared.

Now upon a time

I commit murder and get away with it

and he takes the fall.

But it's funny because

he seems to rather live with filth

then with me, who's trying to save us.


	22. Parody, Psalm

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

22. Parody 

Original Poem: Hymn, by Edgar Allen Poe

My Title: Psalm

* * *

Come morn - come day - come evening calm 

Rem once heard my death psalm...

Through anger and peace - through misery and glee

You damned woman, just leave me be!

No matter how slow the days fly

Or how many people seem to die...

My inner self cannot break away

Of your cursed conviction display;

And so you, out I cast

Locked up in my bitter past,

Towards my future, my Eden I wait

And for her, humans I will desecrate.


	23. Drabble, Children

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

23. Drabble 

Title: Children

* * *

Neither one of them had grown up. 

They had been on this barren excuse for a planet longer than anything else, and yet each was the most juvenile being there. In their own special ways. Two brothers, still fighting after all these years. There was no mother to put an end to it. Certainly it was on something of a larger scale - actual lives were at stake. But it all boiled down to one little issue, one small misunderstanding of sorts between them. Knives was pretty sure he knew who had started it.

He smirked to himself.


	24. Poem, Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

24. Poem 

Title: Questions

* * *

I am him 

He is me

Two in one

One and the same

Green

Blue

Right

Wrong

Death

Regeneration

Facing Immortality

I am me

Who is he?


	25. Quatrain, Mystery

Author's Notes: As it is time once again for an update, I bring them hence! There is an extra set of three because I am feeling extra generous because of the holiday season!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

25. Quatrain 

Title: Mystery

* * *

can no one tell me why 

that no matter how hard I try

he won't accept what I have to say

and now won't even look my way?


	26. Drabble, Happy Place

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

26. Drabble 

Title: Happy Place

* * *

The sky shone blue, a bright, medium blue, a remarkable blue that matched his eyes, if he chose to notice. A few tiny, wispy clouds added variety to the otherwise unmarked expanse. The noon sun spread its light down, creating a link between sky and ground. 

Echoes of screams still filled the air, though it had been so long ago that the city was destroyed. Rubble, most of it sanded down by the wind and gritty soil that was more rock and sand than dirt, rested as a silent tombstone for the entire place.

He smiled serenely in his happy place, making figures in the sand with a miniature knife.


	27. Poem, A Crew

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

27. Poem 

Title: A Crew

* * *

miserable, rotten, lousy bunch 

standing before me

patiently, expectantly

evil complete

awaiting my bidding

despicable lot

scorned by their own

oh, they will do nicely

this cream of the crop


	28. Limerick, More of a Deadly Joke

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

28. Limerick 

Title: More of a Deadly Joke

* * *

There once was a Plant on Gunsmoke 

Who had his very heart broke.

Even though I really was going to save her,

her hero-complex made it look like murder.

So now I guess he'll never learn how to take a joke.


	29. Drabble, Innocence, Part I

Disclaime: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

29. Drabble 

Title: Innocence, Part I

* * *

The child stared at him, her expression fearless. She knelt, then sat near the blond man and looked out over the town with him. Dirty, skinny legs folded up neatly beneath her, hands tucked in her lap, she presented a harmless image. 

"You shouldn't be here," Knives stated, his voice low, displeased at the interruption of his deadly plans.

"I like the view," she responded politely. After a beat, Knives stood up; she scrambled to her feet as well. "Take care," she offered.

Two days later Knives was there again, sadistic smile in place and his view now one of unspeakable crimes. When the girl appeared, nursing injuries obvious and not, he chose to leave.

She followed him


	30. Poem, Dangerous Musings

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

30. Poem 

Title: Dangerous Musings

* * *

Hypothetically speaking isn't my forte but, 

what would happen

I wonder,

if I take advantage of his beliefs

and play the fool;

if he thinks I believe him

perhaps I will be better suited to

convince him to believe me -

hypothetically speaking


	31. Parody, The Blue Plant & the Green Plant

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

31. Parody 

Original: The Lion and the Unicorn, a nursery rhyme

My Title: The Blue Plant and the Green Plant

* * *

The Blue Plant and the Green Plant 

were fighting for human life

The Blue Plant beat the Green Plant

with his silver knife.

No one knows the Blue Plant

everyone knows the Green

Because of their fear of the Green Plant

they want him off the scene.


	32. Drabble, Innocence, Part II

Author's Notes: Yes, I am aware I did not use the correct spelling of "peace" for the context I used it in. However, I used that particular spelling on purpose. Figure it out.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

32. Drabble 

Title: Innocence, Part II

* * *

"Do not follow me." 

His command was simple, yet she disobeyed. Filthy, disrespectful little vermin. As he walked forward, he heard the sand shift under her feet as well. Knives fingered the delicate blade. His lip rose up in a cruel sneer; she wasn't aware of him or any of his deeds.

"Why do you follow me."

Still a command, but this one she answered.

"I don't have anywhere else to go."

It was true, and it was his doing. He would give her to his brother, a piece offering as he would rip her apart in front of him.

Or he'd just have Legato take care of her. Either way.

He continued on; she followed.


	33. Poem, A Life Explained

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

33. Poem 

Title: A Life Explained

* * *

misunderstanding 

still young

ever serious

fragile mind

misintention

young but old

ever bitter

still fragile mind

mistake

youth is cruel

ever vindictive

snapped mind

misinformed

cruelty ages

ever angry

a broken Plant


	34. Acrostic, Topic Change

Author's Notes: Time for another update! These six were all fun to write! By the way, an acrostic poem spells something out with the first letter of each line. Just thought it might make more sense then... Anyways, until next time, enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

34. Acrostic Poem 

Title: Topic Change

* * *

Kind of like a subtle way to 

nicely introduce a topic only

instead of suggesting I simply

force my opinions and watch as blood

ebbs away from the disagreement.


	35. Drabble, Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

35. Drabble 

Title: Secrets

* * *

He looked up at the night sky, considering.

The stars pinned back the black but he would have preferred it the other way. There was something ominous in the way _that_ moon glowed, its gaping mouth open as if trying to inhale those stars. A wind whipped through the desert area, frigid to the feel, and he shook his head. They had fallen from that vastness, with the vermin, and survived, just as those vermin seemed to thrive. They had fallen and now he tried to get up but Vash was always there to hold onto him, hold him back, hold him down with the vermin.

He looked up at the night sky, longingly.


	36. Poem, Analogously

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

36. Poem 

Title: Analogously

* * *

Continuously I hunt mercilessly and anonymously as you wait breathlessly 

for me absentmindedly to conspicuously and doubtlessly screw up unconsciously

Unsurprisingly I contemptuously and cheerlessly disregard your blasphemously

manner as you courteously give to me bounteously and copiously ways to twist her words advantageously...


	37. Haiku, 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

37. Haiku 

Title: N/A

* * *

Rough wind scrapes the cheek 

as sand infiltrates tender eyes

it is symbolic


	38. Drabble, Foreshadowing

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

38. Drabble 

Title: Foreshadowing

* * *

Knives was in a bad mood. Vash, blissfully unaware of it, ignored him as he trotted down the hallway. As the passed one of the humans, Knives noted darkly at the way the human recoiled from them. It was slight enough that Vash wouldn't notice, but Knives was watching for it. It never failed to appear, except with Rem. 

And it bothered Knives.

Why didn't she act the way the others did? Why wasn't she affected by whatever it was everyone else was? And why was she so set on teaching them her own damn beliefs?

Knives was too smart for his own good and was thoroughly underestimated by the woman who believed them to be empty slates, waiting for her teachings. And he was in a bad mood. This did not bode well.


	39. Poem, Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

39. Poem 

Title: Revenge

* * *

ever creeping

never sleeping

a haunting in your brain

cause of weeping

creature reaping

commonly called insane

could be delusion

search for allusion

decked out in icy blue

cause of confusion

draw your conclusion

of justice overdue


	40. Haiku, 40

Author's Notes: And suddenly, I appear! It's just a small little update, after so long, but my semester is almost over, so there might be a lot coming up soon, you never know! Please enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

40. Haiku

Title: N/A

* * *

A dark ray of light 

Hidden under human guise

Gunsmoke quakes, silent.


	41. Drabble, Control

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

41. Drabble 

Title: Control

* * *

There were so many things in his life that he couldn't control.

Knives contemplated this thought as he attentively watched the silver blade. With no hesitation, it flashed down and bit into the skin. There was an almost breathless pause and the bright red blushed out, hesitant at first and then with no qualms. It slid over the blade, staining it, and crept onto Knives' hands. He loved this, relished this, this which he could control. He had to take control over something, when there as so much he couldn't control.

Knives smiled deliciously as the human gurgled a dying, blood-spattered breath.


	42. Poem, Resentment

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

42. Poem 

Title: Resentment

* * *

I watch him, 

my brother,

candid in action

fluid in motion

through the invisible wall

and nothing changes


	43. Haiku, 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

43. Haiku 

Title: N/A

* * *

Dark silent figure 

Gleaming in the silent storm.

Knife-storm in sandstorm.


	44. Drabble, Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

44. Drabble 

Title: Showdown

* * *

It is a changed figure who stands before him. 

And for a moment Knives forgets himself as he is, instead focusing on that which stands before him.

The scarred body stretches taunt, the near black hair mocks him, and the almost mirror eyes look staunchly back at him, unwavering in their gaze.

Silence stretches over the miles between the two brothers.

Could Vash actually kill him?

Knives would have said no, his trembling brother couldn't even shoot him, only he had.

Had he changed? That thought floated through Knives' dazed mind, eliciting unwanted answers.

This wasn't the end.

Vash was who he was, no matter what his physical changes. Knives was who he was, no matter what.

And Knives swallowed and faced his brother.


	45. Poem, Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

45. Poem 

Title: Hunt

* * *

A hunter on the prowl 

Taking impatient paces

anticipation great

A deed most foul

disguised with ribbons and laces

It is too late.

Who is hunting who?


	46. Parody, Some Costume

Author's Notes: Only three this time, sorry! I went for the humor though, 'cause everyone needs a laugh sometime!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

46. Parody 

Original Poem: Scary Costume, by Robert Pottle

My Title: Some Costume

* * *

With a clear green eye to smile at you 

And a little mole to boot

Spiked hair, huge fake smile,

And a red coat suit

This costume has to be the scariest

Gunsmoke has ever seen.

I'm not Legato, Midvalley or Chapel:

I'm my brother for Halloween.


	47. Drabble, Laughter

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

47. Drabble 

Title: Laughter

* * *

"Vash, what are you doing?" Knives approached his brother with apprehension. The Plant was concentrating on something; his head was near level with it and his tongue stuck out a little. 

"Rem gave it to me 'cause I was bored," Vash muttered. He sat back and looked at the thing with glee. "What do you think?" he asked, turning to his brother.

"What is it?" Knives asked, his eyebrow raised.

"You can't tell?" Vash looked crestfallen, but Knives was trying to contain his laughter. Some of the huge gobs of glue Vash had used managed to get on his face, and a little plastic part was glued to his eyebrow.

"Nope," Knives answered, covering his mouth.

"It didn't turn out like it did on the box," Vash admitted, show the model plane box to Knives. Knives looked at the box cover, then what his brother had built, and finally at Vash, with the pieces glued to his face. That was all it took - he howled with laughter.

"What's going on?" Rem asked peering around the doorway.

"I don't know," Vash said, scratching his head. "Wait, what's this?" He pulled one of the plastic pieces off his face and stared at it in puzzlement as Knives laughed harder.


	48. Poem, Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

48. Poem 

Title: Dance

* * *

Don't touch that remote 

I warn

but Vash does anyway

changing the music to some pop junk

and he starts dancing around

and grabs my hand

Listen to the beat

he says cheerfully as ever

and so my brother and I dance around

until Rem looks in

and we turn the volume down guiltily


	49. Limerick, Forget me not

Author's Notes: Welcome back, and Happy Knives Day! I've got a small update here. The first three are absolutely silly, and are meant to poke good natured fun at the three authors who started Knives Day, but forgot to announce it this year. If I offend, let me know and I'll change 'em! The other three are a little more serious, ah well. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

49. Limerick 

Title: Forget-me-not

* * *

There once were three fan fiction authors 

Who, with Knives' day couldn't bother

But with paint and a lot

Of sharpies, revenge Knives got

For they now resembled graffitied forefathers.


	50. Drabble, Resolution

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

50. Drabble 

Title: Resolution

* * *

The winds kicked up. Knives strode angrily though the twisting sands, ignoring the particles stinging his eyes and getting stuck in his hair. This was impossible! How dare they forget him? He stopped suddenly, as an truly terrible thought came to him. 

Had he not been evil enough to warrant remembrance? Right then and there, Knives decided to be ten times more evil, and make life for Vash, already a living hell, twenty times worse. He nodded to himself as a cruel smile played upon his features. That would teach 'em!

Then, glancing furtively around, Knives hurried back inside. It was tough to stay dramatic when sand was going up one's nose.


	51. Poem, Brood

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

51. Poem 

Title: Brood

* * *

I brood over 

my lunch of peanut butter and jelly and

listlessly pick crumbs

off the plate under the worried gazes

of those who followed me.

They don't understand me

and how could they when

they don't even have their own fan base!

Well…Legato could, maybe,

but he doesn't get his own day!

I don't think even Häagen-Dazs is going to help this one.


	52. Tanka, 52

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

52. Tanka 

Title: N/A

* * *

What's this before us 

A figure lost in shadows

Born like you and me.

Who cared for her, so different?

Betrayers, to you and me.


	53. Drabble, Hourglass

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

53. Drabble

Title: Hourglass

* * *

The hourglass sat on the table, sand streaming through. Knives sat before it, fingers clasped together, head resting on them, watching, and waiting. He took a sense of serenity watching the sand slip through, much like it did his fingers, but here it was contained, controllable. Here, his power was absolute. Brilliant blue eyes half closed, he contemplated the tiny grains. 

He could never hope to control them, so it was much better to contain them. It was easier to destroy that which wasn't free anyway. And fear was a very good controller.

As the sand ran out, Knives stood up. Vash knew he was coming, and Knives planned for a spectacular meeting.


	54. Poem, Pity

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

54. Poem 

Title: Pity

* * *

It is not so much that I hated him 

for what he'd done to me,

though I think I might now,

it's more that I pity him

for not being able to see

the extent of the misery

these worthless creatures cause

for everyone, and himself.


	55. Tanka, 55

Author's Notes: Yup, time again for another little update. Um, I was reading _Trigun Maximum 8_ when writing these, so it's kind of heavy on that. The last poem, for example, uses a line directly from the manga (it's in italics). I don't think, however, that there are any spoilers involved, so that is good! Hope you like 'em, and I'll see ya next month!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

55. Tanka 

Title: N/A

* * *

The quiet fills me, 

Overtaking my senses.

I take a deep breath.

I stare down at my brother.

He only stares back at me.


	56. Drabble, Cleanse

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

56. Drabble

Title: Cleanse

* * *

Tools from the past...

Knives took the long thin one and marked on the paper in front of him. A dark mark followed the point where he pressed. A sense of pleasure filled the plant as he scribbled over the page, in control of a small, white domain.

He then picked up the pink one, and pressed at the page. The dark marks vanished as he rapidly moved the tool over them. Knives paused and contemplated the pink one, turning it over in his hand. It's smoothness was calming.

What a way this would be to cleanse this dirty planet!


	57. Poem, Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun.

* * *

57. Poem 

Title: Explanations

* * *

There is a moment where I am feeling absolutely powerful. 

You lay there, unable to change me, and I know it.

You know it too, and yet you try…

Oh, how you try.

Why don't you get it, what I am trying to tell you?

Why don't you see me as noble for this endeavor?

It is all so twisted up…

But you don't see.

_We don't have to answer to reason._


End file.
